


Soft

by Jinx13GXA



Series: WWTDP-2018 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Chendy, Drabble, F/F, FTLGBTales, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, One Shot, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/pseuds/Jinx13GXA
Summary: When We Take Different Paths Wekk One Day One: SoftChelia things about how soft and loving her beautiful girlfriend is while watching her beat up one of her pseudo-siblings.Drabble





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SummerBummin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBummin/gifts).



_ Wendy is soft _ , thought Chelia idily. The shade of the tree kept the harsh sunlight off of her pale skin, but her girlfriend had chosen to roughhouse with the other dragon slayers instead of avoiding the heat. The five of them rolled around in some sort of free for all mock battle, and if it weren’t for the heat, Chelia would have joined them.

 

Instead she chose to watch, and consequently, her thoughts were soon filled with the sweet bluenette she called hers.  _ She is soft. _

 

Her hair fluffed up in all directions in the morning, soft to the touch when Chelia would brush it for her.

 

Her smile is equally as soft. It made the tensest of situations brighten and the worst tension wither away.

 

Her hands were soft, both when Chelia held them and when they were working knots out of her shoulders.

 

Her skin was soft; Chelia would know with how often she spent tracing scars and leaving kisses.

 

Her boobs were soft. They were perfect pillows for Chelia to use when she was tired and wanted cuddles.

 

Her heart was soft. It was open and filled with love for all who deserved it, even the likes of Chelia.

 

Several of the other people watching the slayer sibling’s brawl winced when the clear  _ snap _ of Sting’s arm echoed throughout the clearing. Wendy had been brutal after hearing him say something. What Chelia wasn’t sure, but it had to have been bad. The blond apologized profusely, and after only a few more moments, Wendy healed his arm.

 

One of her guildmates shuddered as the bluenette shot a smile to Chelia along with a cutesy little wave, the sunlight bouncing off her soft features in a way that made her look like an angel.

 

“Demon,” someone whispers.

 

_ Wendy is soft, _ Chelia thinks again as she waves,  _ and she’s all mine. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive. Sort of. My life is hell right now, but I'm trying guys.
> 
> As always:
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!
> 
> Reviews/comments are my 90% motivation.
> 
> Love you guys,
> 
> -Jinx


End file.
